Equipment of the Xai'athi
This list names the various the Equipment of the Xai'athi used by the Xai'athi military and security forces in the galaxy. Often known as wargear, this equipment is grouped according to the appropriate category, and is discussed below in detail. Whenever appropriate, the history of the weapon is described, including some of the more notable units that are known to carry that weapon. Xai'athi armaments, weapons, and vehicles will soon have their own, separate pages. The Xai'athi are an immense, galaxy-spanning species. Likewise, their maintain, many small empires in isolated corners of the galaxy, the most notable being the Solaris Federation, the largest of the Xai'athi empires, as well as the first and most powerful. There are several armed branches of the Xai'athi's military and police forces, and much of their equipment is common to multiple branches. The armed forces of the Xai'athi include, but are not limited to the Kijeshi, the Vikosi Maalum, the Iron Legions, the Akili, the Kudhibiti, and the seperate military forces of the nine major breed of the Xai'athi. Melee Weapons 'Dread Blade' The Dread Blade is a power weapon typically issued to Xai'athi military commanders, and sometimes sold to those who have the money to wield one. It reacts violently to organic matter, causing the cut marks to explode. It has a nishatium chamber in the center of the blade that can be activated giving the blade more power, and some of the liquid can be released, allowing the blade to cut through heavy armor. Additionally, the Dread Blade can discharge energy from the tip, allowing it to serve as a medium-range weapon as well. 'Tupeni' Ranged Weapons 'Sindano' The most prolific weapon of the Xai'athi, and sometimes referred to as the "First of the Mtawala", the Sindano standard issue battle rifle of Kijeshi. It comes in several patterns, models, and variants, and is as commonly used weapon by Xai'athi everywhere. The Sindano works by using a small, nishatium-filled chamber at the back of the weapon, in which billions of nanites create foot long sardonikium needles, using materials grown in thw nishatium. This needle is propelled faster than the speed of sound, and due to the fact that it slices thrugh the air, these needles make no audible sounds, effectively making the Sindano a silent weapon. Additionally, the manner in which needle is propelled produces no recoil as negative energies are used to force the projectile out of the gun. Such needles carry some of the nishatium, which is deadly to non-Xai'athi, and causes toxic and acidic damage to the target. The needles carry enough force to penatrate ceremic armor, and the Sindano has settings that can turn the needles into volatile explosives. 'Msumari' Nanite Constructs 'Nanite Claw' 'Nanowhip' Equipment 'Personal Armor' 'Bodysuit' 'Battle Robe' 'Carapace Armor' 'Power Armor' 'Exosuit' 'Tazama' 'Bionics' 'Saanda' 'Flex-Wings' Flex-Wings are a high-tech, nanomolecular skin that is usually built underneath the armpits of a bodysuit, and activated through the usage of electric impulses. They can support the wing of the user, who can glide across air currents, or use their nanites to create cushion underneath the wings to propel them in the desired direction. This device has basically given the average Xai'athi the ability to fly. The military versions are stronger, and have inbedded nanites within that can a negetive electric currect within, keeping the wearer off of the ground, and by expanding that field across the rest of the bodysuit, gives the wearer the ability to fly in any direction at free will. 'Medigel' 'Nano-Arm' A Nano-Arm is a nanite construct projected from the host's body, either in the usual tentecale-form, or the stronger versions in the forearm form. These extra arms are for everyday use, and one of the most common usages of the Xai'athi nanite abilities. Such arms can construct nanite weapons, such as the Electron Repulser, and the Nanowhip. The nano-arm is more of an inate ability of the Awali and the Xai, and typically use for self-defence if anything else. 'Shields' 'Nanofield' The Nanofield is the common form of protection avalible to the Xai'athi. It is produced using the nanites within the body of the individual Xai'athi, and it's strength is directly related to the number of nanites avaible to the person. When a projectile, say a bolter shell, passes through the field, the nanites strip away as much of the matter away from the shell as possible. It also slows the shell down, meaning that by the time it passes through the field, it has the force of a pebble thrown by a small child. Such a form of shielding is used by Xai'athi from childhood, and children are taught how to keep this field activate for the rest of the life. 'Tona Field' The Tona Field is the commercial grade shield avalible to the people of the Solaris. It is typically used by the military and mining organizations, which have the funds to aquire one. The Tona Field scrambles a projectile's particles, and asorbs the excess energy produced by the action. That energy is then added to the generator's own, or transfered to another device, usually weapons or other shields in need of a boost in power. 'Rayshield' The Rayshield is one of most powerful shielding devices in Solaris. It is currently only avalible to the Xai and wealthy politicans and military officials, who alone have the power to access one. The Rayshield uses the force generated by a projectile against itself, thus negating any power the attack had. It is currently unknown how to counter one, and the traditional enemies to the Xai'athi, the Eldar, are currently infuriated with the device. 'Ionic Barrier' Currently the most powerful form of protection ever created by the Xai'athi, the Ionic Barrier is near impossible to counter save short of Necron attacks. It was designed by Binadamu to defend Xai'athi Core Worlds from invasion, and is cuurently, only used to protect worlds, military installations, titans, dreadnoughts, and city-ships, the only things that provide the power needed to use a barrier. There is a rumor spreading that Binadamu and Caria wear a miniture version of the ionic barrier, something that wouldn't be too far from the truth. Category:Storage Category:Copyright